


Collector of Jewels

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ar-Zimrathôn is his father's son, however much his advisor wishes he wasn't as Númenor continues to splinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector of Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks challenge "Z"

“My lord, your father,” the advisor began. 

“Enough!” Ar-Zimrathôn turned from the window, where he had been polishing a jewel, and looked at his advisor. “Perhaps my father was out of his mind when he chose his name, or perhaps he was influenced by some ill spirit. Perhaps he even lies now cursed by Eru for his choice of a name. But he was my father.”

“So you will repeat his mistakes? I have been your friend since you were a boy, and I don’t want to see you doomed.” 

“I will not be doomed. What can they do to us for refusing to use the elves’ language? It will be fine. Anyways, I will use one of their names too. Tar-Hostamir, isn’t it a lovely name?” He turned back to his jewel, which glittered red as the sun hit it. 

“Sarcasm does not suit you, though yes, “Collector of Jewels” is a good name in both languages for you.”

“You’ve always been gifted with languages, my friend.” The king put his jewel down and slung an arm around his advisor’s shoulder. “Come now, even if you are one of those disreputable subjects of mine that keeps trying to convince everyone that elves are good, you did promise to have dinner with me to celebrate my new status.”

“I did, and I will. Perhaps you’ll even permit me to toast you with some of their wine?”

“Of course! Even if I am convinced that they’re not nearly as good as you say they are - have you forgotten those history lessons about the First Age? - I have to admit that they make a good wine.” 

They both laughed, forgetting for a moment the way the kingdom was tearing apart.


End file.
